


It Was a Boring Meeting Anyway...

by milordrevan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Masturbation, Masturbation Under Table, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: During yet another dull meeting of the Resistance, Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo and BB-8 secretly relieve some tension. Holdo then decides to let Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix relieve some tension as well...





	It Was a Boring Meeting Anyway...

BB-8 casually rolled into the officers' meeting aboard the _Raddus_. He gave a happy beep, then rolled over to rest next to Poe's chair. Leia, former Princess of Alderaan and heroine of the Rebellion and current leader of the Resistance, gave the droid a brief glance, but otherwise ignored the interruption. Poe reached down and rested his hand on BB-8's dome. "Hey, bud, keep quiet, okay?"

BB-8 gave an almost inaudible beep and quietly rolled underneath the table. Poe hid a grin. The droid loved being underneath things, especially tables. He'd roll around silently and visit the various political and military leaders during the duration of the meeting. As usual, he headed straight for Admiral Holdo. The two had struck up a fast friendship, one that Poe couldn't quite figure out.

Meanwhile Amilyn Holdo, the Admiral of the _Raddus_  and one of Leia's most trusted advisors, felt a familiar nudge against her leg. She smiled down at BB-8 and nodded her head. BB-8 rolled forward and silently extended his modified computer probe. The little droid teased Amilyn's skirt up with the thankfully warm probe, then rolled forward so that the tip was resting against Amilyn's naked pussy. As this was a familiar pastime for both droid and Admiral, it was trivially easy for Amilyn to keep her face blank while BB-8 slowly inserted his probe into her pussy. BB-8 explored the depths of Amilyn's canal, his probe soon well-lubricated with the juices from Admiral Holdo's pussy.

It took barely five minutes before Admiral Holdo experienced her first orgasm, though aside from a brief twitching of her eyes and fingers and her legs wrapping tightly around BB-8, drawing him closer and deeper into her vagina, she gave no outward signs of the pleasure she was experiencing. Leia, attuned to the Force as she always was, gave Holdo a look that said yet again she knew exactly what was going on underneath the table. Amilyn felt her cheeks heat up, but a quick glance into her hand mirror showed that the pink tinge was barely noticeable through her makeup.

Meanwhile, BB-8 retracted his probe and Holdo spread her legs again, allowing the droid to roll back away from her pussy. He rolled to the side of Holdo's chair, awaiting further instructions. Amilyn didn't look at him but slid her arm down and presented BB-8 with a datacard she'd palmed. She felt around BB-8's dome with her fingers until she found his datacard access port. Sliding the datacard in, she patted BB-8 on the dome and brought her hand back up to the table. BB-8 read the only name on the card: _Kaydel Ko Connix_

The little droid gave a happy chirp and immediately rolled over to where the Lieutenant was sitting. BB-8 bumped against her leg, and Connix looked down. She smiled at the little droid, then returned her attention to the meeting. A slight nudge of BB-8's probe against her crotch let Connix know what the droid was really here for. She hid a smile and stealthily slid her hand underneath the table and quietly unzipped her pants. Thankfully the uniform of the sensor operations controller, like the rest of the uniforms of the Resistance bridge crew, had the ability to be unzipped further down than most civilian pants. This made them easier to put on during middle-of-the-night emergencies. It also made it far easier for the woman crew members to access their private parts without having to slide the pants down their legs.

Like Admiral Holdo, Lieutenant Connix was not wearing any underwear. Unlike Admiral Holdo, she did have a thick coat of blonde hair on her pussy, which was styled after the pubic hair of Kaydel's heroine and occasional mentor: Leia Organa Solo. Leia hadn't posed for any photoshoots in decades, but Connix had managed to obtain every issue of the holomagazines  _Flyboy_ and _Fre'drix_ that Leia was featured in, including the fairly rare nude but tasteful shoots. Kaydel wanted to be just like Leia and make a difference in the galaxy, which even extended to tailoring her physical appearance to resemble Leia's.

BB-8 extended his probe, still wet from his session with Admiral Holdo, and gently inserted it into Lieutenant Connix's pussy. Kaydel barely managed to restrain a groan as she felt the wet metal slide between her folds. She wondered who BB-8 had visited before her to get his probe so sopping wet. There were at least a dozen women in the room that Connix could see enjoying BB-8 during a rather dull meeting. But she hadn't noticed anyone squirming in their seat... Connix bit back a moan as BB-8 activated the vibration function of his probe. That wasn't market-standard in the BB models, Kaydel knew, but BB-8 had all sorts of modifications to him. He was really a unique little droid.

Lieutenant Connix gripped the edge of the table with one hand as she tried not to let the immense pleasure she was feeling show. While it was true she'd experienced BB-8's probe many times, they were always in the privacy of her bunk, a storage closet, behind a pile of crates in the cargo hold, or other similar out-of-the-way areas. Kaydel had never been probed right in the middle of an officers' meeting! Yet here she was, face a little flushed, barely able to pay attention to the reports given by the quartermaster. And it felt so good... Kaydel squeaked involuntarily as BB-8's probe slid smoothly out of her pussy and suddenly pressed gently against her anus.

"Are you feeling all right, Lieutenant?" came a quiet voice from several places down the table. Kaydel looked up to see Admiral Holdo looking at her in polite concern.

"Yes," Connix said, blushing. She wrested control of herself and attempted to ignore the probe that was attempting to enter her ass. "A mere hot spell." Kaydel straightened, inadvertently displacing BB-8's probe. She ignored the soft beep of complaint emanating from underneath the table.

Holdo looked at her with a measuring expression. "Yes, it is rather warm in here, isn't it?" The Admiral looked over at an aide standing near the door. "Would you mind lowering the temperature a few degrees? Thank you."

The meeting resumed, and Lieutenant Connix waited a minute before leaning back in her chair slightly and sliding her hips forward, allowing BB-8's probe to again press against her anus. She felt the probe easily slip into her ass. Kaydel managed not to show any reaction, but all she wanted to do in that instant was slide under the table and ride the little droid for hours. She hadn't had much experience with anal until she joined the Resistance, but several young men and droids, especially BB-8 himself, eased her into it and now it was tough for her to orgasm without some anal play.

BB-8 expertly moved his probe back and forth, keeping the vibration low and often taking it out of Connix's ass altogether so that he could tease her engorged clit with the tip of his probe. Kaydel felt an orgasm building. Her face flushed slightly, and her breathing quickened. Seconds later, BB-8's probe teased her clit again and she came hard, her pussy gushing all over BB-8's probe. Kaydel managed not to cry out or shudder as she felt wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, but it was a very near thing. BB-8 reluctantly retracted his probe after she finished cumming and rolled somewhere else.

As Lieutenant Connix came down from her high, she noticed Leia looking at her with an expression of mild disapproval, and Connix felt her excitement wane. She looked down in shame, covertly zipped herself up again, and sat quietly throughout the rest of the meeting. An hour later, as the rest of the officers were packing up their things, Leia asked if Admiral Holdo and Lieutenant Connix could stay behind.

Connix sat back down, sure that she was facing demotion. Leia and Admiral Holdo waited until the rest of the officers left, then Leia waved away the aides as well. "Now," she said after the door closed. "What were you two thinking?"

Connix raised her head up in surprise. Holdo did the same thing? She stared at the older woman, and Holdo gave her a slight upturn of the corner of her mouth before turning to Leia. "I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"Cut the crap, Amilyn," Leia said. "You were using the droid again, weren't you? BB-8, I believe his designation is?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know his designation," Holdo replied coolly. "I've seen you do the same thing with enough droids at the old New Republic conferences that I find it unbelievable you've not used BB-8 to keep you awake during some of our meetings."

"What I do is completely different," Leia said. "I don't let anyone know what's going on under the table. Lieutenant Connix, it couldn't have been plainer that something funny was going on with you."

Connix hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, General. It won't happen again."

"I'm not telling you not to do it!" Leia exclaimed. "I'm telling you not to let anyone else know that you're doing it! Amilyn did a reasonable job, but there's room for improvement. Were you planning on using BB-8 today, Lieutenant?"

"No," Connix replied, confused. "BB-8 just rolled up to me and poked me with his probe. He's done that before, but it was always in private. Never during meetings."

Leia turned to Admiral Holdo. "Amilyn..." she said warningly.

"I thought Lieutenant Connix could use the relief," Holdo said impassively. "She looked bored to death over there."

"Next time, don't send droids over to harass my officers," Leia ordered. "Let them arrange their own relaxation if they need it. Force knows there are plenty of droids around here able and willing to provide relaxation." She turned back to Connix. "But only arrange it if you know you can handle it. I don't need everyone distracted because one officer is trying to get off under the table."

"Yes, General," Connix said, still a little taken aback. "I'll make sure I can handle it, er, I mean..."

Leia smiled at the young sensor officer. "It's all right. As with many things, I recommend _practice_. Dismissed."

Lieutenant Kaydel Connix left the meeting room, still slightly bewildered that she kept her rank. A familiar beeping came from somewhere near her feet, and she looked down at BB-8. The droid tweedled mournfully, and she gave it a smile. "It's all right, BB-8. The General didn't bite my head off. She just told me to practice before we do that again."

BB-8 toodled cheerfully and bumped her leg, sliding open the port to its probe and extending it a few inches. Kaydel laughed. "Oh, you want to practice right now? That's fine with me. How about my quarters?"

BB-8 set off down the corridor, whistling happily. Kaydel smiled and followed the droid back to her small but homey quarters. Hopefully she would get plenty of time to practice before the next officer's meeting. In fact, she'd make enough time.


End file.
